


Please Forgive Me

by GoringWriting



Series: Coldflash week 2017 A [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath of sex pollen, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coldflash week 2017 a, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sex Pollen, Tumblr: coldflashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Day 7: Under the influenceAngst Angst Angst AngstCheating and aftermath of sex pollen no actual actions and cheating





	

Of all the things Barry expected when he woke up, a frantic phone call from Ray was not one of them.

 

“Ray? Are you okay?” Barry asks when he picks up his phone that had not stopped ringing for 3 minutes straight, leave into a tech genius to figure out a way to avoid going to voicemail. 

 

“Barry, it’s Snart. He’s in the medbay and he’s unconscious,” Ray says.

 

“What happened to him?” Barry asks.

 

“He got whammied by some future tech. It’s not my place to tell you anything else.” Ray says and then gives him the location of the Waverider and Barry wastes no time flashing over to the location, Ray meets him at the door.

 

“Where is he? What happened?” Barry demands as he’s led through the halls.

 

“We were on a mission and Snart got hit with a beam of pink colored light and then well...I’d better let him tell it. Gideon says he’ll be awake soon,” Ray says and Barry feels his stomach clench when Ray refuses to meet his eye.

 

“Ray, what aren’t you telling me?” Barry asks and looks away.

 

“Barry it’s not my place to say. This is something that you and Snart need to discuss,” Ray says opening the door to the medbay. Barry looks in and sees Len in the chair, eyes closed and breathing lightly. Barry flashes to his side and takes his hand in his.

 

“Lenny? Please wake up,” Barry sobs and lays his head on Len’s chest and smells an unfamiliar cologne, but doesn’t think much of it and holds his boyfriend close.

 

After what feels like hours Barry feels a hand in his hair and he looks up and finds Len staring at him.

 

“Hey Scarlet,” he says with a smile, but Barry knows that smile. It’s the same smile he gave him when Lewis had a bomb in Lisa’s head. It’s the smile that he uses when he wants people to think he’s fine.

 

“Len, what happened?” Barry asks sitting up and holding his hands.

 

“What have you been told?” Len asks.

 

“Just that you got hit with a beam of light and that you were in the medbay,” Barry says and Len squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a soft noise.

 

“Len, whatever it is you can tell me,” Barry says tears in his eyes.

 

“The blast messed me up, it did something to the chemicals in my blood. It...it made me incredibly horney. I resisted the urges that were being forced in my body...and then...and then Gideon said that resisting would cause permanent damage to my brain and body, and then eventually kill me. I kept resisting, I wanted to get back here so that it could be you...that helped me...but I couldn’t make it. It felt like my skin was being burned from the inside. Gideon said that I had to take care of it otherwise I would die,” Len says and Barry’s stomach sinks.

 

“Who was it?” Barry asks tears threatening to spill from his eyes and Len looks away.

 

“Mick,” Len whispers and Barry feels his heart shatter. It’s bad enough that Len did something that he and Barry hadn’t even done yet with someone, but he also did it with the one person Barry has been jealous of since the day they started dating.

 

“So, you slept with Mick,” Barry says quietly trying to get his heart to stop racing.

 

“I’m so sorry Barry...I didn’t want to. I wanted it to be you,” Len says quietly his eyes starting to get wet, and Barry takes in a breath and drops Len’s hands because his own are shaking.

 

“Scarlet, please…”

 

“Just don’t Snart,” Barry says and Len flinches and lets his hands fall to the bed.

 

“I’m so sorry Barry,” Len says quietly and Barry looks away.

 

“Mr. Allen, I can assure you that Mr. Snart had no other option. The fever was beginning to affect his sight and his brain,” Gideon says and Barry looks up.

 

“Thank you Gideon,” Barry says but it doesn’t really help much. He still has to live with the knowledge that Len slept with Mick.

 

“Barry...if you don’t want me to be with me anymore, I...I’ll understand...I’ll be heartbroken...but you deserve better than me anyway,” Len says tears falling freely down his face. Barry takes a breath and thinks about all the good times from their relationship. Decorating for Len’s first christmas since his mother died, dying eggs for the local children’s hospital easter egg hunt, getting their own apartment together, with one hundred percent legal money from Len’s FBI consulting job, volunteering at the animal shelter together and talking about getting a cat. Is throwing all of that away for something that Len had to do to survive?

 

“I don’t forgive you Len, because there’s nothing to forgive. I’d rather have you alive,” Barry says pressing a soft kiss to Len’s forehead.

 

“Scarlet, I...thank you,” Len cries and clings to him.

 

“We’ll work this out together, just like we do every other issue we face,” Barry whispers and Len nods.

 

“I love you Scarlet.”

 

“I love you too Len,” Barry says.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on tumblr @hotforcaptaincold


End file.
